Car tu es poussière
by Cystenin A
Summary: Li enquête sur des morts bizarres dans Wisconsin. "De la poussière à la poussière" pourrait être le thème. La routine, quoi. Seulement cette fois, elle a l'assistance de deux chasseurs expérimentés. Et pourquoi pas ? Surtout qu'on ne refuse pas l'aide des Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour !  
Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mes fics précédentes sur SPN, vous ne devriez pas être étonnés de retrouver Li. Pour les autres... hé bien, c'est une chasseuse (un peu sorcière) qui a déjà croisé les frères à deux occasions déjà. Mais ce sont des histoires différentes. Aujourd'hui, est un jour nouveau avec une nouvelle enquête !  
Bonne lecture et, s'il vous plaît, laissez un message : je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques constructives.  
PS : SPN ne m'appartient pas (ce serait trop facile, sinon).

* * *

Rock Lake – Wisconsin  
Courant de saison 3

Rock Lake étincelait sous les rayons descendants du soleil d'automne. La cime des arbres, de l'autre côté du lac, donnait l'impression d'avoir pris feu et les yeux pouvaient à peine se poser sur l'horizon. En descendant de voiture, Li prit le temps d'observer le décor. Idéal pour une balade romantique, un barbecue improvisé ou tout simplement la retraite. Durant un court laps de temps, la jeune femme considéra la question et s'imagina faire une sorte de "pause vie". Un arrêt sur image, la mise en suspend de tout, de tous, pendant une durée non définie. Puis la mémoire et le passé vinrent ternir le tableau. Quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle aille, elle aurait toujours des cauchemars et son opinion d'elle-même raserait toujours les bas-fonds des pires quartiers. S'arrêter de vivre et de travailler lui donnerait encore plus de temps pour cauchemarder et se flageller émotionnellement. Elle inspira donc un grand coup et dirigea son regard et ses pas vers l'attroupement au bord de l'eau.  
Li repéra facilement le chef de la police. Un homme un peu fort, un peu dégarni, un peu barbu, un peu grand... c'était un homme de peu avec une scène de crime peu commune. Elle maîtrisa le petit sourire qui voulait récompenser sa mauvaise pensée et se dirigea vers lui.  
Elle commença par sortir le badge du FBI que Bobby Singer lui avait dégoté. Sa première rencontre avec le vieil homme n'avait pas été de celles qu'elle aurait aimé raconter mais la suite avait prouvé que l'homme gagnait à être connu. Il lui avait donné quelques conseils très utiles et des astuces très précieuses, dont ce badge flambant neuf. Bien sûr, il avait fallu suivre les conseils du vieux chasseur et investir dans des tenues assez descentes pour une femme faisant partie de la police fédérale mais le résultat en valait très souvent la chandelle. Malheureusement, son épine dorsale se révoltait toujours autant lorsqu'un homme montrait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'attirance à son égard quand elle arborait son taille ajusté. Elle l'avait choisi gris, de façon à paraître fade et elle avait ajouté des lunettes peu seyantes pour apporter la note frigide qu'elle voulait donner... et qu'elle ressentait.  
Le policier jeta à peine un œil au badge et au costume.  
— Bonjour, dit-elle. Agent spéciale Andrea Gomez. Vous pouvez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
— Bonjour, Gavin West. Personne ne m'a prévenu de votre venue.  
— Désolée, répondit Li avec un faux sourire d'excuse. Mon responsable considère que c'est une perte de temps. Mais si vous préférez, je peux lui demander d'appeler votre responsable afin qu'ils s'assurent ensemble que tout le protocole est respecté.  
Le type pinça un peu les lèvres avant de faire signe que tout allait bien.  
— Un couple de retraités a trouvé un corps il y a quelques heures. Le corps a été complètement déchiqueté. On en a trouvé quelques morceaux près de cette anse mais il semblerait qu'il en manque quelques-uns. Mes assistants sont en train de fouiller les abords du lac et on en a déjà trouvé des bouts mais j'ai l'impression qu'on devra fouiller sous l'eau si on veut reconstituer le cadavre complet.  
Le type de peu s'était approché de la rive en racontant son histoire, désignant par moment des morceaux sanglants autant pour figurer ce qu'il disait que pour que Li évite de marcher dessus.  
— Je vois. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas un dîner en famille prévu ce soir... répondit-elle.  
— Oui, ils savent déjà qu'ils ne rentreront pas chez eux avant qu'on ait tout trouvé.  
— Est-ce que vous savez à quand remonte la mort ?  
— Notre coroner m'a dit qu'il était difficile d'avoir une heure exacte tant qu'il n'aurait pas tous les morceaux mais il a nous a donné une estimation. Ça ferait environ une demi-journée.  
— Ce matin ? Est-ce que vous avez des animaux sauvages dans le coin ?  
— Rien à ma connaissance qui puisse déchiqueter un être humain.  
— Et vous avez une piste sur ce qui aurait pu faire ça ? demanda Li.  
Le type soupira un peu avant de hausser les épaules sans répondre.  
— L'identité du cadavre ?  
— On a ses papiers, oui. Il s'agit de Derek Gibson, dit le policier d'un air désolé.  
— Vous le connaissez ?  
— Oui, il vivait à Lake Mills avec sa fiancée. Ils allaient se marier l'été prochain.  
Li eut une grimace involontaire. Même si elle-même n'était pas pro-mariage, elle respectait cette institution et pouvait facilement imaginer la douleur de la fiancée qui venait de perdre tout l'avenir qu'elle avait construit sur cette pierre angulaire qui venait de s'effondrer. Elle sentit ce petit pincement au cœur qui lui indiquait qu'elle commençait à faire preuve de trop d'empathie et se secoua. L'enquête était trop importante pour qu'elle se laisse aller à s'apitoyer. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à pleurer quand elle pouvait sauver des gens.  
— Vous savez s'il avait des problèmes ? interrogea-t-elle.  
— Seulement financiers, à ma connaissance. Il enchaînait deux jobs pour pouvoir payer le mariage de rêve à sa dulcinée.  
— Je vois, dit la chasseuse. Et vous ne voyez personne qui aurait pu lui en vouloir personnellement ?  
Le chef de la police fit un peu la moue avant de répondre.  
— Non, pas même un chat renversé. C'était un jeune homme très bien. Sous tous rapports.  
Le regard de Li accrocha une tâche de sang séché et soupira.  
— D'accord. Vous permettez que je fasse un tour ?  
— Faites, l'invita le policier. Et si vous avez une piste, n'hésitez pas à partager.  
Li sortit son téléphone portable pour prendre quelques photos et parcourut le site de long en large sans rien trouver. Des traces de pas apparaissaient à l'endroit où se trouvaient la majorité des morceaux mais la terre n'était pas assez humide pour relever des empreintes. Elle revint finalement vers le policier. Ce dernier était en train de sortir sa lampe de poche et exhortait les autres à en faire autant en attendant qu'une équipe revienne avec des éclairages plus puissants.  
Li se tourna vers le lac. On était entre chien et loup et le ciel avait perdu sa parure flamboyante laissant la place à des tâches d'obscurités accentuées par les dernières lumières du jour mourant. La chasseuse soupira encore. Le paysage était vraiment magique ici.  
Un cri la fit sursauter et elle faillit dégainer une des nombreuses lames qu'elle avait cachées sous son tailleur mais il ne s'agissait que du chef de la police qui pestait contre la longueur de la tâche. Elle le rejoignit.  
— Monsieur West ? J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas le premier corps qu'on avait trouvé dans la région.  
Le policier se tourna vers elle, étonné qu'elle soit encore là.  
— Oh. Oui. Vous pouvez m'appeler Gavin, ce sera plus simple, dit-il en laissant un blanc.  
Li ne releva pas. Appeler les personnes par leur prénom était le plus court chemin vers l'amitié et elle n'était pas là pour tisser des liens. Elle laissa donc le blanc perdurer en le regardant dans les yeux, attendant qu'il comprenne et veuille bien répondre à sa question. Ce qu'il finit par faire.  
— Heum... oui, on a trouvé un autre cadavre, à peu près comme celui-ci, de l'autre côté du lac. Mais je n'en sais pas grand-chose. C'est Ruth Garver qui s'occupe de l'autre rive du lac.  
Li observa West du coin de l'œil. Parler de sa collègue de la ville voisine ne semblait pas lui plaire.  
— Il y a un problème avec cette dame ?  
— Si on veut. En plus d'être désagréable et malpolie, elle ne partage aucune information.  
— Je vois, médita la jeune femme. Je vais vous laisser. Je vous contacte dès demain pour voir si vous avez réussi à reconstituer tout le corps.  
West ne répondit pas et retourna à ses recherches. Li avait presque atteint sa voiture lorsqu'un nouveau cri l'arrêta. Cette fois, elle avait vraiment dégainé l'une de ses lames. Fort heureusement, tout le monde était tourné vers le cri et personne n'avait noté l'apparition incongrue d'une arme blanche dans la main d'un inspecteur fédéral.  
Le cri venait du légiste, d'après ce qu'indiquait le dos de sa veste. Il était agenouillé près du lac et commençait à l'évidence à emballer les bouts de corps. En s'approchant parmi tous les autres, Li, qui avait rengainé aussi vite qu'elle avait dégainé, vit que le légiste ne tenait pas un morceau de corps mais de la poussière. Intriguée, elle s'approcha plus près.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fous Mark ? s'exclamait West.  
Mark le légiste restait bouche bée et désignait ses mains pleines de poussière. Voyant que personne ne comprenait ce qu'il tentait de montrer, il finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole.  
— C'est le morceau, chef... il... il... il est parti en fumée !  
— Comment ça ? Tu as bu ?  
— Mais non, je vous assure. Regardez mes mains, cette poussière, je vous assure que c'est le morceau de rein que je voulais récupérer et je l'ai à peine touché qu'il s'est... qu'il est parti en poussière.  
— Il y a une mauvaise visibilité avec cette lumière, vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous ramassez, le rabroua West.  
Le légiste en resta bouche bée.  
— Vous avez essayé de ramasser un autre morceau ? demanda Li.  
Le type la regarda et écarquilla les yeux avant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait.  
— Attendez, dit-il. Celui-là, par exempl... quoi !  
Cette fois, Li avait vu le phénomène de ses yeux. Le morceau de jambe que le type avait touché s'était soudainement réduit en poussière. La chasseuse enfila un gant, prélevé dans la trousse du légiste et se pencha sur un autre morceau. Ses doigts s'étaient à peine refermés dessus que la chair retourna à la poussière.  
— Car tu es poussière..., marmonna-t-elle. Trop bizarre.

Li était installée à la terrasse d'un chalet, au bord du Lake Mills. L'automne tournait à plein régime, faisant roussir les feuilles et donnant un magnifique air de désenchantement au paysage. Une petite brise agitait la surface du lac, forçant les humains à arborer leurs plus belles écharpes. Cependant, Li n'avait pas vu âme qui vive depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans ce chalet isolé, la veille. Le soleil l'avait attiré dehors mais elle devait lutter pour garder un peu de chaleur : bonnet, écharpe, gant, polaire, elle avait sorti la totale et l'ensemble était très efficace. Elle ne sentait pas la fraîcheur de l'air malgré la brise assassine et elle était tellement bien dans cet endroit loin de tout qu'elle s'était allongée sur une chaise longue en bois et avait fermé les yeux. Les photos de la première scène de crime qu'elle étudiait avaient doucement glissées par terre à mesure que tous ses muscles se relâchaient.  
Soudain, un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Un moteur. Elle réagit au quart de tour et se leva, dégainant un poignard fin et brillant dans chaque main, elle s'éloigna de la maison et se cacha le long du chemin pour voir arriver les intrus.  
Malgré tous les kilomètres qu'elle avait parcourus et en dépit de tout le mérite qu'elle avait de rouler encore à son âge, l'Impala des Winchester n'avait pas sa place sur un chemin de terre. Elle bringuebalait sur toutes les aspérités et son chauffeur serrait les dents en espérant que ses amortisseurs survivent à son périple. Arrivés devant le petit chemin menant au chalet, l'aîné coupa le moteur de son bébé et les deux frères en sortirent.  
— J'espère qu'elle est là parce que mon bébé n'aime pas trop ce type d'exercice.  
— On aurait dû faire le tour à pied, lui répéta son frère.  
— Tu veux dire marcher ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
— Hé bien, vous auriez pu appeler, ça vous aurait évité de torturer cette pauvre vieille voiture.  
Les frères se retournèrent d'un bloc. Leur instinct avait porté leurs mains près de leurs armes à feu mais ils n'allèrent pas jusqu'au bout. Sortant des arbres, Li rangeait tranquillement ses propres armes en se dirigeant vers eux.  
— Et gâcher la surprise de notre venue ? plaisanta Dean. Ça aurait vraiment été dommage.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
— Hé bien... commença Sam. Bobby nous a dit que tu avais trouvé un cas intéressant.  
— Et on était comme qui dirait à côté, renchérit Dean.  
— Donc nous voilà, compléta son frère.  
Li les regarda tour à tour.  
— Vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de ce cas toute seule, dit-elle calmement.  
— Non, non, pas du tout, se défendit Sam. C'est juste que Bobby nous a parlé de ce truc qu'il ne comprenait même pas lui-même alors on a pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant, tu sais...  
— Pour notre culture personnelle, compléta Dean.  
— Parce que ça nous intéresse, renchérit Sam.  
Li soupira. Elle soupçonnait les deux Winchester de penser qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire face à un monstre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle soupçonnait même Bobby de penser pareil mais elle ne leur en voulait pas. Tant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait affronter, tout était possible. Après tout, si elle s'était croisé elle-même, elle ne se ferait pas confiance...  
Elle passa devant les deux garçons encore en attente de sa réaction.  
— Vous venez ou vous restez devant la porte ? J'ai des bières au réfrigérateur.  
L'aîné sourit à pleines dents.  
— Voilà un accueil comme je les aime.

Les trois chasseurs étaient installés à la terrasse du chalet à siroter leurs bières et Li leur faisait un compte rendu détaillé de ce qu'elle avait déjà appris.  
— Ce matin, je suis allée voir Ruth Garver, la chef de la police de London, de l'autre côté du lac. Elle m'a donné les photos de sa scène de crime. Comme celui d'hier, le type était en lambeaux et chaque foutu morceau est parti en poussière dès qu'on les a touché.  
— Tu as pu discuter avec les proches des victimes ? demanda Sam.  
— Pas encore eu le temps, répondit-elle.  
— Tu es quand même vachement bien installée ici, fit remarquer Dean en montrant le paysage.  
— Oui, j'ai eu de la chance de trouver cet endroit. La proprio est une vieille veuve qui ne vient plus et qui est tellement riche qu'elle ne loue même pas l'endroit.  
— Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna l'aîné des garçons.  
— J'ai quelques bases de piratage. Ça m'ennuie de squatter comme ça mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller à l'hôtel.  
— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sam.  
— L'argent, soupira lourdement Li. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites mais moi j'ai un mal de chien à me faire payer par des morts et je ne me vois pas racketter les personnes que je viens de sauver.  
Dean et Sam se regardèrent. Ils semblaient dubitatifs.  
— Quoi ? Vous faites comment, vous ?  
— Heum... commença Sam.  
— Fausses cartes de crédit, poker, parties de billard... dévoila Dean. On pourra te montrer quelques trucs, si tu veux.  
La chasseuse les regarda tour à tour, bouche bée.  
— Vous voulez dire que... vous escroquez ?  
Sam décida de se taire et se tourna vers son grand frère.  
— Non ! se défendit ce dernier.  
Les deux autres le regardèrent, attendant la suite.  
— Bon, d'accord, mais on fait un métier d'utilité public qui ne rapporte rien. Il faut bien qu'on subsiste, non ? Et puis je suis sûr que si les gens savaient ce qu'on fait, ils seraient heureux de nous donner de l'argent... mais comme ils se contentent de partir en courant, il faut bien qu'on se serve quelque part.  
Sam soupira et se tourna vers Li.  
— Il a raison, tu sais. Il faut bien qu'on vive, donc on picore un peu de-ci, de-là. Et puis on ne pointe jamais une arme sur personne pour obtenir cet argent.  
La jeune femme les regarda d'un air sceptique mais ne chercha pas d'autres explications.  
— Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle, un type de la morgue de Lake Mills m'a abordé tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air bizarre d'un type qui ne peut pas en dire beaucoup sur son lieu de travail et a proposé de me retrouver ce soir.  
— Très bien, on peut t'accompagner.  
— Il ne vaut mieux pas, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise et je ne veux pas l'effrayer.  
Un sourire torve apparu sur le visage de Dean.  
— Tu veux dire que tu as une touche et que tu ne veux pas t'encombrer de deux magnifiques spécimens pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
Li se redressa, piquée et pas du tout amusée. Ce qu'il insinuait la révoltait et elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'elle pouvait tisser des liens de cette nature.  
— Non. Vous m'accompagnerez de loin, dit-elle en se levant et en rassemblant les photos éparses.  
Le rire de Dean lui fit grincer des dents.  
— Oh mais on ne veut pas déranger, rit-il.  
Les garçons sursautèrent lorsque la sorcière tapa du poing sur la table.  
— Arrête ça.  
Elle fixait l'aîné, les mâchoires crispées, les yeux sombres de rage. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une autre blague.  
— Tout de suite ! s'énerva la sorcière, serrant les poings.  
Dean referma la bouche pendant que Sam la regardait de travers.  
— Pas de souci, dit le cadet d'un ton apaisant. On te suit de loin.  
Elle jeta un regard à Sam qui lui sourit gauchement, un peu incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Après avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à l'aîné, Li repoussa violemment sa chaise pour s'éloigner à pas rageurs.  
Les garçons s'entre-regardèrent sans mot dire après qu'elle eu claqué la porte du chalet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

 **Aucune review... aucun intérêt ? Tant pis, je continue ^^**

* * *

Li regarda encore ses cartes. Trois Dames et deux Huit. Avec une main pareille, elle était forcée de gagner. Elle leva les yeux vers ses adversaires. Sam était aussi normal que d'habitude. Rien ne différenciait son attitude présente de celle qu'il avait d'ordinaire. Elle chercha un quelconque indice dans le frémissement de ses lèvres, le rythme de son souffle ou dans le tremblement de ses mains mais rien. Rien ne transpirait de ses émotions. Elle en aurait crié de frustration. De son côté, Dean était aussi calme qu'un volcan sur le point d'exploser. On pouvait voir le petit doigt de sa main droite s'agiter très discrètement tandis qu'une perle de sueur, à peine plus grosse que la tête d'une épingle, apparaissait sur sa tempe.  
Li sourit. Elle avait enfin perçu le jeu d'un de ses adversaires. Confiante, elle relança et doubla la mise. Dean lui jeta un regard rieur.  
— Sûre ?  
Elle eut un quart de seconde de doute mais se reprit. Son petit doigt – ou plutôt celui du chasseur – lui disait qu'elle avait raison.  
— Absolument.  
Sam se coucha, toujours aussi opaque. Dean sourit à pleines dents. Il poussa toutes ses noisettes sur le centre de la table.  
— Je veux voir, dit-il.  
Li pinça les lèvres. Elle aurait presque regretté de battre Dean encore une fois mais il avait tellement insisté pour lui montrer les ficelles du jeu et comment "ne jamais perdre" qu'elle commençait à en avoir assez de le voir la regarder de haut. Elle poussa ses dernières noisettes et montra son jeu ainsi que toutes ses dents.  
Sam y jeta un œil et haussa un sourcil.  
— Pas mal, la complimenta-t-il.  
— N'est-ce pas, répondit-elle fièrement. On peut donc dire que j'ai gagné.  
Dean baissa la tête afin de cacher son expression. Peut-être avait-il honte de l'avoir sous-estimé, pensa-t-elle.  
— On devrait peut-être voir le jeu de Dean, d'abord, suggéra Sam.  
Li ne répondit pas, surprise. Les épaules de Dean commençaient à s'agiter par saccades. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il était plié de rire.  
— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, offusquée.  
Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Dean relève la tête et montre son visage réjouit. Lorsqu'il posa ses cartes sur la table, la sorcière en resta bouche bée. Quatre Sept. Cet enfoiré avait quatre Sept ! L'aîné des chasseurs ramassa sa cagnotte.  
— Je comprends pas, expira-t-elle.  
— Tu avais à l'évidence une très bonne main. On pouvait facilement le savoir, expliqua Sam.  
— Mais j'ai fait attention, comme vous m'avez dit !  
— Pas suffisamment, s'excusa presque Sam.  
Dean reprit son sérieux quelques secondes pour la taquiner un peu.  
— A l'évidence, le poker n'est pas fait pour toi. Par contre, j'ai maintenant mes réserves pour l'hiver.  
Li se leva, furieuse. Tic et Tac pouvaient bien aller se faire voir, elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour se faire humilier, ni pour trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et contempla le lac éclairé par la lune. Pendant un court instant, elle admira la beauté du spectacle mais le vainqueur derrière elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser de répit. Il s'esclaffait encore et commençait à compter ses noisettes.  
Sam la rejoignit.  
— Ce n'est qu'une question d'entraînement, tu sais. C'est normal qu'on gagne à chaque fois, tu n'as pas idée du temps qu'on a passé à pratiquer.  
— Oui, je sais, répondit la jeune femme. Mais je pense qu'il a raison, je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'y a pas de raison que je change à vingt-cinq ans.  
— C'est vrai que tu es un peu transparente, convint le jeune frère. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
Li lui sourit. Ce garçon avait vraiment tout pour lui. Gentil, prévenant, attentif, beau. A se demander pourquoi aucune fille ne lui avait encore mis le grappin dessus. Bien évidemment, avec le train de vie qu'il menait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une liaison à long terme. A bien y considérer, les deux frères étaient aussi attachants l'un que l'autre, chacun à sa manière.  
— C'est gentil, Sam, mais je ne crois pas être capable de gagner ma vie avec le poker.  
— Et si on essayait le billard, maintenant ? suggéra Dean depuis la table, les mains pleines de noisettes.  
Li et Sam sourirent. La bonne humeur de Dean était contagieuse.  
— J'aurais adoré me faire battre à nouveau mais je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille rejoindre le type de la morgue, dit Li.  
— Ah, c'est vrai, dit l'aîné.  
— Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir...  
— Si, si, on vient, dit Sam. S'il a des infos intéressantes, on pourra peut-être aller les vérifier de suite.  
Ils partirent après que Dean ait trouvé un sac pour stocker son butin.

Li faisait le pied de grue depuis quinze bonne minutes et commençait à se les geler. Du coin de l'œil, elle apercevait les frères, confortablement installés dans leur voiture, garée au coin de la rue. Elle les enviait d'être au chaud et assis. Lorsqu'un énième piéton tourna au coin de la rue, elle se redressa imperceptiblement et scruta son visage. Il lui fallut quelques secondes mais elle le reconnu. Il s'agissait bien du légiste qui lui avait demandé de la rejoindre. Elle vérifia que ses lames aiguisées étaient bien à portée de main et se détacha du mur afin d'être plus visible. Le type la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, s'arrêta près d'elle et regarda alentour. Il semblait se croire dans un film d'espionnage.  
— Merci d'être venu, commença-t-il. Je m'appelle Mark Wallace.  
Tout en parlant, il continuait à avancer, l'invitant à le suivre. Lorsqu'il tourna dans une ruelle encore moins fréquentée que la précédente, elle se retourna. Il n'y avait personne à part eux – et peut-être deux chasseurs très discrètement cachés – dans la rue. Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de s'isoler encore plus ? Li le suivi quand même. Si le type était paranoïaque, il paraissait normal qu'il exagère un peu. De toute façon, en observant un peu mieux la ruelle, on pouvait voir qu'elle était relativement bien éclairée et n'avait pas l'air désaffectée, abandonnée ou encombrée de poubelles. C'était une petite rue bien sage. Li se sentit presque soulagée. Le type, de son côté, était loin de ressentir la même chose. Il s'arrêta et jeta encore une fois un œil partout autour d'eux.  
— Écoutez, agent. Est-ce que je peux me permettre d'être honnête et direct avec vous ?  
— L'honnêteté et la franchise sont les deux principes de ma vie. En plus, on pourra tous les deux gagner énormément de temps, répondit Li.  
— Très bien, dit-il quand même un peu gêné. Voilà. Quand je vous ai vue, j'ai tout de suite compris qui vous étiez. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière. Je sais tenir ma langue. Je le sais parce que j'en suis un également... je pratique régulièrement la magie.  
Li commença à voir rouge. Sa respiration se saccada et elle porta les mains à ses couteaux, prête à dégainer.  
— Je tiens surtout à vous dire que je vous trouve magnifique et je me suis dit que, si vous aviez un peu... je ne sais pas comment le dire. J'aurais aimé...  
Maintenant qu'il était lancé, concentré sur le choix de ses mots, il ne prêtait pas attention à la réaction de Li qui plissait les yeux de plus en plus et qui s'éloignait de lui. Elle avait discrètement empoigné ses armes blanches.  
— Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre ensemble. Vous savez, on se sent tellement seul quand on est sorcier et qu'on ne peut le dire à personne. Et on pourrait discuter de cette affaire bizarre et peut-être trouver...  
A ce moment, Li perdit le contrôle. Elle avait continué à reculer jusqu'à se trouver à plusieurs mètres du sorcier mais maintenant, bien en appui sur ses jambes, la rage montant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle sortit deux lames et s'apprêta à tirer.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria Mark.  
Le premier couteau arriva sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, guidé par la magie retenue dans les bracelets de la chasseuse en furie mais sa cible semblait maîtriser également cet art et, malgré sa surprise, il dévia la lame. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour la dévier complètement et il la reçut dans la cuisse. Son cri envahit la ruelle. C'est le moment que choisirent les Winchester pour apparaître, armes aux poings.  
— Je veux juste discuter, couina le sorcier.  
Li s'apprêtait à tirer une deuxième lame. Le sorcier fit un geste qu'elle ne put distinguer et un éclair doré l'ébloui. Elle ferma les yeux à peine quelques secondes mais, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se rendit compte que le type avait disparu. Les frères arrivaient alors à sa hauteur. Li poussa un cri de rage et tourna dans tous les sens, en quête de sa proie.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? la pressa Dean.  
— C'est un sorcier ! expliqua rageusement Li. C'est un putain de sorcier, il faut le tuer !  
— Où est-il ? demanda Sam, regardant également des deux côtés de la ruelle.  
— J'en sais rien ! continua à crier Li.  
Dean évalua rapidement la situation et rangea son arme, faisant signe à son frère de faire de même.  
— Okay, on se calme, dit-il. A l'évidence, il n'est plus là. Alors barrons-nous avant de rameuter tous les chats du quartier.  
Sam et Dean observèrent la sorcière qui sortait encore une de ses lames dans le but évident de chasser le sorcier.  
— Et on part maintenant, insista Dean. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te traîne jusqu'à la voiture.  
Li le regarda, furieuse. Quelque chose dans les yeux du chasseur lui fit comprendre qu'il parlait sérieusement et elle remballa ses armes avant de quitter les lieux avec eux.

Dans le salon du chalet, Li faisait les cent pas. Sam et Dean, assis à la table, lui demandaient encore une fois ce qu'il s'était exactement passé et dit. Elle soupira de frustration.  
— Je vous l'ai dit. C'est un sorcier !  
— Et alors ? demanda Dean.  
— Et alors, il faut le tuer ! cria-t-elle. C'est un monstre.  
— C'est justement de ça dont il faut qu'on discute, répondit Dean. Tous les sorciers ne sont pas forcément des monstres. Regarde-toi.  
La jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher et se planta devant lui, les poings serrés, les yeux rivés aux siens.  
— N'en sois pas si sûr, Dean. Vous n'en savez rien du tout, compléta-t-elle à l'adresse de Sam.  
Dean regarda son frère. Il semblait aussi intrigué que lui.  
— Il faudra vraiment qu'elle nous explique ça un jour, lui dit-il en aparté.  
Sam pinça les lèvres. Ils n'avaient encore aucune explication sur l'aversion de Li par rapport aux sorciers. Surtout qu'elle en était une elle-même. Du coup, le fait qu'elle veuille tous les tuer était quelque peu... déroutant.  
— Écoute, dit-il, quoi qu'il en soit, il faut qu'on le trouve maintenant. Donc on a besoin de savoir très exactement ce qu'il t'a dit.  
Li passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Elle prit une grande inspiration et finit par s'asseoir.  
— Il a dit qu'il sait que je suis une sorcière, qu'il en est un également. Et il a dit qu'il voulait... qu'on fasse des trucs ensemble.  
Un blanc s'installa, sans que les garçons réagissent de prime abord.  
— Il avait peut-être simplement besoin d'une partenaire à son cours de valse, plaisanta Dean.  
La blague tomba à plat.  
— Et pourquoi il voulait qu'on se rencontre dans un endroit isolé s'il ne s'agissait que d'un ridicule flirt, hein ?  
— Peut-être, commença doucement Sam, qu'il n'avait pas envie que quiconque le sache. Tout comme tu as eu du mal à nous l'avouer, j'imagine que les sorciers sont plutôt discrets à ce niveau-là.  
Li soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ils avaient raison, bien sûr. Mais sa colère ne voulait pas retomber et obscurcissait son jugement.  
— Très bien, okay, convint-elle finalement en redressant la tête. Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?  
Les chasseurs haussèrent les sourcils sans comprendre.  
— C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence de trouver dans une même ville un sorcier et des morts très suspectes. Je dirais même qu'il y a une très forte probabilité pour que la coïncidence n'en suis pas une, insista-t-elle.  
Chacun de leur côté, les Winchester en convinrent en silence.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil et un vent du nord faisaient rage sur la ville de Lake Mills. Le téléphone de Dean se fit entendre du fond de sa poche. Il descendit de la voiture avant de répondre. Li, également sortie de la voiture, le rejoignit.  
— Tu es sur haut-parleur, Sam.  
— Je sors de chez Mark Wallace. Son appartement est parfaitement propre si on fait abstraction des traces de sang au fond de son lavabo. J'imagine qu'il a pris le temps de se soigner avant d'aller se planquer ailleurs. J'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé la lame qui te manque, Li. Par contre, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'activité magique ou démoniaque. S'il n'avait pas dit à Li qu'il était sorcier, je n'aurais pas pu le deviner en fouillant son logement.  
— Pas de squelette dans le placard ?  
— Littéralement, non.  
— Très bien. De notre côté, on est allés voir son boss. Notre sorcier a appelé à la première heure ce matin pour dire qu'il était malade. A part ça, nous n'avons rien appris d'intéressant. C'est un... employé modèle, grimaça Dean.  
— Okay, je vais faire un petit tour chez ses parents, donc, annonça Sam.  
— Bien. Nous, on va à la salle de sport. On a appris par un collègue qu'il la fréquentait régulièrement.  
— Okay, on s'appelle plus tard.  
Dean raccrocha et se tourna vers Li qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Il s'étonna encore de la tenue de la jeune femme. Après les vêtements amples qu'elle arborait habituellement, sa tenue d'agent fédéral était vraiment inattendue. Il avait bien noté qu'elle avait fait son possible pour paraître professionnelle et froide mais le tailleur ajusté gris, la coupe courte châtain et les lunettes carrées qui masquaient partiellement ses yeux gris ne pouvaient qu'exacerber l'intérêt masculin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque sarcastique mais Li dressa devant lui un doigt énergique.  
— Un mot sur ma tenue et je te tue.  
— Comment ... ?  
— Tu m'as toi-même donné des cours d'étude du comportement hier, Dean, grinça-t-elle.  
Le chasseur sourit fièrement.  
— Et je suis le meilleur professeur, dit-il en se pâmant.  
Li grogna et prit les devants pour entrer dans le bâtiment abritant la salle de sport fréquentée par Mark Wallace.

En fin d'après-midi, Sam rentra au chalet. Dean et Li étaient déjà là à l'attendre.  
— Tu as eu quelque chose avec les parents ? attaqua Li dans la seconde où elle le vit.  
— Rien du tout, répondit Sam.  
Il s'installa à la table et détailla discrètement la tenue de Li.  
— Sympa l'ensemble, releva-t-il.  
— Et ils ont dit quoi ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque.  
— Euh... okay, alors ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis quelques jours, ce qui leur semble normal. Ils ne savent pas où il peut être mais ils ont donné les coordonnées de quelques-uns de ses amis qu'on peut appeler ou aller voir si on veut.  
— On peut toujours essayer, dit Dean en posant une bière devant Sam et Li après s'être servi lui-même.  
— J'ai cinq noms. On se les répartit ?  
— Non, il faut que j'aille dans son appartement, dit Li.  
Sam haussa un sourcil surpris.  
— J'y suis allé. Et il n'y avait rien.  
— Oui, je sais, expliqua la chasseuse, mais, sans vouloir te vexer, Sam, tu n'y connais pas grand-chose en sorcellerie. Tu auras peut-être vu quelque chose qui te paraissait anodin mais qui ne l'est pas vraiment.  
— Hé bien, je pense en connaître quand même un rayon mais, en effet, tu as certainement plus de connaissances que moi, accorda Sam.  
Li lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Elle avait cru pendant un moment qu'elle aurait à lutter pour lui faire comprendre que la magie n'était pas aussi simple que ça et qu'il fallait quelqu'un du milieu pour en trouver certaines traces mais Sam était assez intelligent pour le comprendre tout seul.  
— Super. Je me change et j'y vais tout de suite, dit-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir menant aux chambres.  
Elle était sortie du chalet dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Dean attendit que la porte soit claquée avant de se tourner vers son frère.  
— Je t'en laisse trois et j'en prends deux, dit-il en prenant la liste des mains de son frère.  
— Oublie la liste, dit Sam. Je pense qu'il faut retourner chez les parents.  
Dean jeta un regard étonné à Sam.  
— Pour quoi faire ?  
— Ils étaient beaucoup trop calmes. Un agent fédéral vient sonner à leur porte, leur demandant où est leur fils et je ne les ai pas vu broncher d'un cil. Ils étaient trop tranquilles pour être honnêtes.  
— Intéressant. Et tu n'en as pas parlé devant Li parce que... laissa traîner Dean pour encourager son frère.  
— Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'on va pouvoir attraper ce type ce soir. Et si on veut avoir une chance de l'attraper vivant, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle soit là.  
Dean sourit.  
— Intelligent. Comme tous les membres de cette famille !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Euh... non, rien à dire finalement xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean bailla largement. Son frère et lui étaient en planque depuis bientôt trois heures et rien ne s'était passé. Pas même une bataille de chats en chaleur. Il se tourna vers son frère qui continuait à observer la maison des parents de Mark Wallace.  
— Au fait, tu as pensé à la façon dont on attrape un sorcier ?  
Son frère haussa les épaules.  
— Je n'ai pas encore d'idée mais on trouvera bien un moyen, répondit-il.  
— Comment ! Mais c'est ma réplique, ça ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ? s'insurgea l'aîné.  
Sam prit un air désolé et haussa les épaules. Son téléphone sonna à ce moment-là, lui donnant l'occasion de ne pas répondre à son frère.  
— Salut Li, entama-t-il. Quoi de neuf ?  
— Je suis chez le sorcier. Il y avait une cachette derrière un meuble. Un truc protégé par un sortilège de type dissimulation. J'ai pu le débloquer et j'ai trouvé le pseudo trésor de notre gars.  
— Alors, c'est quoi ? Des ingrédients de magie noire ? demanda Sam.  
— Non, répondit la voix déçue de Li. C'est un ordinateur portable. Mais le contenu m'a l'air plutôt atypique. On dirait d'ailleurs le contenu du mien... en beaucoup mieux documenté.  
— L'ordinateur d'un chasseur est plein d'informations sur les êtres surnaturels... dit Sam. C'est ça ?  
— Exactement. Mais il y en a des tonnes et des tonnes.  
— Quelque chose qui puisse concerner notre affaire ?  
— Je ne sais pas, avoua la chasseuse. Il y en a tellement... Je vais ramener ça au chalet. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un voisin me trouve ici.  
— Okay. Euh... hésita Sam. Nous n'y sommes pas pour le moment. On a dû s'absenter pour faire... un truc.  
— Un truc ? Qui concerne l'affaire ?  
— Un truc de mec, compléta Dean de loin.  
Un blanc accueillit la réplique. Sam grimaça.  
— Okay, les mecs, n'oubliez pas de sortir couverts.  
Elle raccrocha et Sam tourna un regarde de reproche vers son frère.  
— "Un truc de mec", releva ironiquement Sam.  
— Au moins, elle n'a pas posé de questions.  
Dean montra la maison d'un geste, là où une ombre avait capté son attention.  
— Et voici notre sorcier. Alors, as-tu finalement trouvé un moyen de l'attraper ?  
Sam rangea son téléphone et ouvrit la portière.  
— Plan B, annonça-t-il en descendant.  
— Mais ! Ça aussi, c'est un truc à moi ! s'insurgea Dean.  
Les frères s'approchèrent du sorcier mais lorsque ce dernier les repéra, il se figea. Il comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient là pour lui et commença à battre en retraite.  
— Attendez ! cria Sam en levant les bras en signe de paix.  
Le type s'arrêta et les observa, indécis.  
— On veux seulement discuter.

* * *

Lorsque Sam entra dans le chalet, il trouva Li, confortablement installée dans le canapé, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Elle leva les yeux sur le jeune homme.  
— Salut Sam. Alors, cette virée entre mecs ? questionna-t-elle avec indifférence.  
— Heum... mouais. Ce n'est pas vraiment la virée que tu imaginais. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle.  
— Oh, tu sais, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur l'ordinateur. Je suis pas votre mère.  
Sam s'installa sur une chaise, en face du canapé. Une table basse le séparait encore de la chasseuse mais il savait que cet obstacle n'arrêterait pas la jeune femme s'il ne trouvait pas les bons mots. Pour le moment, son attention se portait sur l'écran.  
— Li ?  
Elle reporta son attention sur le chasseur, comme étonnée qu'il soit encore là. Puis, voyant son air grave, elle fronça les sourcils.  
— Ce que je vais te dire ne va peut-être pas te plaire alors, s'il te plaît, promets-moi d'abord de m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de t'énerver.  
Il vit les mâchoires de Li se crisper et ses yeux se rétrécir mais elle ne dit rien.  
— Nous sommes allés chez les parents de Mark Wallace.  
— Du sorcier, grogna-t-elle.  
— En effet, du sorcier, concéda Sam. Et on l'a retrouvé...  
Li se redressa. Son cerveau reconstitua le reste de la scène. Sam était là pour s'assurer qu'elle reste sous contrôle car Dean et le sorcier attendaient dehors. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ce monstre avait retournée ses amis contre elle. Et maintenant, il venait la narguer sous la protection des frères. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva d'un bond et pressa le pas vers la porte. Soudain, elle sentit un contact au niveau de son poignet : Sam essayait de la retenir. Ses réflexes de panique prirent le dessus. En un instant, Sam se retrouva plaqué contre un mur grâce à son pouvoir de télékinésie, avec un couteau sous la gorge. Il pouvait facilement voir les traits de Li, déformés par la fureur.  
— Li, souffla-t-il.  
Il aurait pu essayer de renverser la situation mais cela aurait anéanti tous ses efforts pacifiques. Au son de la voix de Sam, Li cligna des yeux. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle menaçait mortellement son ami. Elle se détourna, rengainant son arme.  
— Je veux discuter, Li, dit Sam.  
La chasseuse se rassit sur le canapé, le visage dans les mains. Malgré son immobilité, Sam pouvait quand même voir qu'elle tremblait sensiblement. Il poursuivit en reprenant également place sur la chaise.  
— Tu as raison, Mark est là, dehors, avec Dean. Mais on a discuté avec lui pendant un long moment et on pense qu'il n'est pas lié aux morts du lac.  
Li ne réagissait toujours pas.  
— Il nous a expliqué qu'il habite dans cette ville depuis qu'il est né. Ses parents s'y sont installés après leur mariage et, j'ai fait des recherches mais ces morts n'ont commencé que récemment. Ça n'aurait pas de sens pour Mark d'attirer l'attention en commettant des meurtres aussi horribles. Et ces trucs que tu as trouvé sur son ordinateur, c'est un héritage familial.  
Le visage de Li réapparut brusquement.  
— Oui, je sais, dit Sam. Ça fait bizarre mais ils sont tous sorciers dans sa famille. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que voulait te dire Mark l'autre soir, c'est qu'il voulait t'aider à trouver qui est responsable des meurtres. C'est tout.  
Li se leva et se planta devant la baie vitrée. Avec l'éclairage intérieur, elle pouvait à peine distinguer le lac. Elle pouvait cependant voir sa propre tête, les cheveux courts, les yeux exorbités, les mâchoires crispées, la peau pâle. Elle grimaça. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit également Sam, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Il semblait inquiet et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme les autres hommes. Il commençait à prendre une place différente. Un peu comme un ami. Ou un membre de sa famille. Un frère ? À cette pensée, elle sentit une masse de souffrance dans la poitrine et une boule, humide et visqueuse se forma au fond de sa gorge, remontant des larmes dans ses yeux.  
— Li ?  
Elle grimaça encore, et baissa la tête. Elle se trouvait tellement pathétique des fois, qu'elle se serait giflée elle-même. Un début de rire sarcastique lui vint aux lèvres mais elle se calma rapidement. Si elle voulait commencer à faire confiance à quelqu'un, autant que ce soit à lui.  
— Tu peux les faire entrer, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.  
Elle passa une main sur son visage et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se retourner.  
— Je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je lui fais confiance.  
— Je comprends. Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Cependant, j'aurais un autre service à te demander.  
La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux en attendant la suite, méfiante.  
— Tu sais que ton jugement en ce qui concerne les autres sorciers sont quelque peu... exagérés, commença Sam.  
Li se détourna, contrariée et prête à s'énerver à nouveau.  
— On en a déjà discuté, chez Bobby, renchérit le chasseur. Tu l'a même dit toi-même.  
— Oui, bon. Et alors ?  
— Avant de changer d'avis et de ... le tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, promets-moi d'en discuter d'abord avec Dean ou moi.  
Li aurait aimé ne pas avoir à promettre ça. Elle céda cependant, se répétant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.  
— Okay. Très bien. Mais je ne promets rien si jamais il vous menace directement Dean ou toi ou qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas un monstre, menaça-t-elle.  
— Marché conclu.

* * *

Tard cette nuit-là, deux chasseurs, un sorcier et une chasseuse-sorcière étaient installés dans le salon du chalet. Silencieux, ils participaient chacun à leur façon à la chasse. Li et Mark parcouraient les milliers de pages constituant la bibliothèque monstrueuse du sorcier, Sam faisait des recherches sur internet pendant que son frère parcourait distraitement les notes de son père en sirotant une bière.  
Finalement, ce fut Li qui donna les premiers signes de fatigue. Elle s'étira pour finalement pousser un gros soupir.  
— Bon, les gars, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai besoin de repos. A l'évidence, je ne suis pas aussi endurante que vous pour ce qui est des nuits blanches. Encore un autre point pour vous.  
— Pas de problème, répondit Sam.  
— Bonne nuit, les mecs.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Dean se leva.  
— Je crois que je vais me trouver un coin où dormir, moi aussi, dit Dean. J'ai déjà lu les notes de papa des dizaines et des dizaines de fois et je sais qu'il ne parle pas de morceaux de corps qui partent en poussière.  
Sam approuva distraitement.  
— Heu, les gars... commença Mark. Vous croyez que je peux trouver un endroit confortable où m'installer également ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil en direction des chambres.  
Dean s'interposa entre lui et le couloir. Un peu plus tôt, il avait remarqué les regards en coin qu'il lançait régulièrement à Li.  
— N'y pense même pas, l'avertit-il.  
— Comment ça ? sourit Mark.  
— Tu n'iras pas vers ces chambres si tu tiens à la vie, expliqua Sam.  
Mark rit, à moitié effrayé.  
— Quoi ? Sinon vous me tuez.  
— Nous non, dit Dean. Mais elle..., compléta-t-il en désignant la direction qu'avait prit Li.  
Le sorcier voulut dire quelque chose mais se contenta de se replonger dans ses recherches.  
— La chambre à gauche est libre, dit Sam à son frère qui disparut directement.  
Plusieurs heures avant que le soleil ne pointe son nez, Mark poussa un cri qui fit sursauter un Sam un peu somnolent.  
— Quoi ? s'exclama le chasseur.  
Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Dean sortit de sa chambre, torse nu, le cheveu en bataille, arme au poing. Il venait évidemment de se réveiller en sursaut mais avait l'œil vif et cherchait la raison du cri qu'il avait entendu. Il se retourna brusquement et brandit son revolver lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se figea un instant en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Li. Elle aussi avait été réveillée en sursaut mais son visage était un peu plus fripé que celui du chasseur armé. Elle arborait quelques épis dans les cheveux, de petits yeux, un débardeur moulant et surtout deux poignards étincelants.  
— Du calme, Bonnie and Clyde, leur dit Sam. Je pense que Mark a trouvé quelque chose.  
Dean grogna tandis que Li retournait dans sa chambre en grommelant quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Mark suivi des yeux la silhouette de la jeune femme. Sam se plaça de façon à faire écran.  
— Toi, tu décroches tout de suite, l'avertit Dean. Et la prochaine fois que tu cries comme ça, tu as intérêt à être à l'article de la mort.  
— Euh... oui, pardon, s'excusa le sorcier.  
Deux minutes plus tard, les deux dormeurs revenaient dans le salon. Dean avait enfilé un tee-shirt tandis que Li avait revêtu une de ses innombrables tenues extra larges.  
— Bon, tu nous expliques ? dit Sam à Mark.  
— Bien sûr. Voilà.  
Le sorcier tourna son écran vers les autres. On pouvait y voir le dessin d'une femme relativement belle, nue, se baignant dans un lac. Ses cheveux blonds et longs flottaient dans les airs et étaient prolongés par une colonne de feu, elle-même prolongée par un dragon terrifiant, cracheur de feu, aux dents longues et aiguisées comme des épées et dont le front scintillait d'un énorme rubis. Sur la rive du lac, un homme en guenille était sur le point de se faire rôtir par le monstre déchaîné. Sam lu la légende.  
— La vouivre ?  
— Oui, confirma Mark en reprenant son ordinateur. Ça dit qu'à chaque fois, on retrouve les hommes déchiquetés, disloqués ou calcinés, et dès qu'on veut les retirer de la vase, les types tombent tous en poussière.  
— Ça ressemble en effet à ce qu'on a trouvé au bord du lac, dit Li. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de dragon ?  
Mark ricana, heureux d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.  
— Non, ce n'est pas un dragon. Ça y ressemble mais ça n'en est pas un.  
— Le dessin me paraît pourtant assez clair, insista Dean.  
— Oui, mais il est impossible que ce soit un dragon, insista également Mark.  
— Pourquoi ? questionna le chasseur.  
— Parce que les dragons n'existent pas, voyons, rit Mark.  
Dean soupira et regarda son frère.  
— Si j'avais eu une pièce à chaque fois qu'on m'avait dit que quelque chose n'existe pas et qu'on finisse par découvrir qu'elles existent, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de ma retraite.  
Son frère approuva silencieusement, l'air aussi blasé que son frère.  
— Bon, du coup, tu nous dis ce que c'est ou on t'arrache l'information par la torture ? demanda Li avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.  
— Ça dit, s'empressa de répondre le sorcier, qu'elle apparaît tour à tour sous la forme d'une femme très belle et d'un dragon redoutable. La nuit, elle traverse les airs en battant bruyamment des ailes. Le jour, elle reste à dormir, lovée au fond d'une caverne jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi, puis, elle descend vers une étendue d'eau pour se baigner. Elle se baigne sous toutes ses formes, mais elle préfère le faire sous forme de femme. Nue, bien évidemment. Du coup, elle pose ses affaires sur le bord de l'eau et dépose son œil dessus. Apparemment, les personnes mortes sont des hommes qui auraient tenté de dérober son trésor.  
Les trois chasseurs attendirent la suite mais elle ne vint pas. Ce fut Dean qui brisa le silence expectatif.  
— Donc, ça ressemble à un dragon, ça agit comme un dragon, on l'appelle dragon mais ce n'est pas un dragon.  
Le sorcier ricana, mal à l'aise. Il commençait à se sentir un peu ridicule pour le coup.  
— Oui, c'est à dire que... j'ai dit dragon, c'est vrai mais c'est une métaphore. Il s'agit de folklore, de légendes, pas d'une réalité.  
— Tu veux dire que tu nous donnes des informations qui sont peut-être vraies mais peut-être fausses, mordit Li.  
— Euh...  
— Passons, coupa Sam. Est-ce que tu as aussi la façon dont on s'y prend pour éliminer cette vouivre ?  
Mark commença à montrer des signes de stress.  
— C'est que, vous voyez, il s'agit d'un recueil de légendes écrit par plusieurs générations de sorciers et de sorcières. Ces personnes n'avaient pas vraiment comme mission d'éliminer ces choses.  
— Les garçons ? demanda Li en fixant Mark. Là, maintenant, vous n'avez pas encore changé d'avis ?  
Mark regarda les deux chasseurs sans comprendre ce dont parlait la jeune femme. Ils le regardaient également fixement.  
— Malheureusement, non, répondit Sam.  
— Mais on y réfléchit, compléta Dean.  
Ils se détournèrent tous un par un du sorcier.  
— Bon, voyons ce qu'on a sur les vouivres, soupira Sam en retournant à son ordinateur.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Dean était sorti faire un tour du lac afin de voir s'il apercevait quoi que ce soit dans les parages mais le soleil était réapparu et il n'avait rien noté de remarquable. Il était donc rentré et s'était affalé devant la télé pendant que les trois autres s'usaient les yeux sur leurs ordinateurs respectifs.  
— Bon, moi je meurs de faim, dit Dean. Je vais chercher un truc à manger.  
— Pas la peine, dit Li. J'ai acheté de quoi préparer le petit déjeuner.  
Les deux chasseurs levèrent les yeux, surpris.  
— Ben quoi ? se défendit-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tout le temps sur la route qu'on ne peut pas prendre cinq minutes pour cuisiner.  
Elle se leva et colla son ordinateur dans les mains de Dean.  
— Je te prépare ton petit déj si tu participe un peu. Qui veut des œufs frits, du bacon grillé, des toasts, le tout accompagné d'un grand café ?  
— Je ne dirai pas non à un plateau pareil, servi par une magnifique jeune femme.  
Les trois chasseurs arrêtèrent tout ce qu'ils faisaient et regardèrent le sorcier, apparemment fier de sa technique de drague. Cependant, sous le regard insistant des trois autres, son sourire flétrit.  
— Je te conseille fortement de garder ce genre de pensées pour toi, lui dit abruptement Sam.  
— De les garder très très profondément en toi, compléta Dean.  
— Et de t'étouffer avec, acheva Li avec un grimace de dégoût.  
Ils reprirent chacun leur activité pendant que le sorcier, pâle comme la mort, essayait de reprendre contenance. Les minutes suivantes furent ponctuées par des bruits de vaisselle provenant de la cuisine. Puis, les bruits de cuisson précédèrent les délicieux arômes d'un petit déjeuner complet.  
— Je crois que je suis en train d'adorer les petits déjeuners dans le Wisconsin, dit Dean, les yeux fermés.  
Son frère sourit. Malgré leur travail usant, son frère arrivait encore à s'émerveiller de petits riens. Li revint peu après avec des assiettes pleines de cholestérol et d'énergie. Il lui fallut plusieurs allers retours pour ramener le tout mais la table du petit déjeuner fut bientôt parfaite.  
— Tiens ! s'étonna Dean. Je pensais que tu faisais des œufs brouillés.  
— Ben, j'ai bien dit que je ferais des œufs frits, répondit Li, un peu déçue. Ça ne te va pas ?  
— Oh si ! Bien sûr que si ! la rassura l'aîné. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. On ne les appelle pas de la même façon, c'est tout.  
— Ah ? Tu les app...  
Li s'interrompit brusquement, le regard dans le vide. Étonné par son silence soudain, Sam avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger mais elle se tourna brusquement vers Mark qui avait entamé son bacon de bon cœur.  
— Tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose, espèce de sale traître de sorcier ! dit-t-elle en se levant, menaçante.  
— Wow ! Du calme ! s'interposa Sam en se tournant vers Mark. De quoi elle parle ?  
— Je, je … j'en sais rien, balbutia le sorcier d'un air malheureux et la bouche encore pleine de bacon.  
Li frappa la table, et alla chercher l'ordinateur de Mark qu'il avait posé plus loin, le temps du petit déjeuner. Elle fouilla rapidement les dossiers et le posa devant Sam. Dean s'approcha pour comprendre.  
— Là, dit-elle en désignant la page parlant de la vouivre. Ce cafard a "omis" de mentionner que la vouivre est également connue sous le nom de wyverne et de guivre.  
Les chasseurs se tournèrent vers le malheureux qui commençait visiblement à regretter d'être là.  
— Tu comptais nous le dire quand ? hacha Dean.  
— Je, je ne... je ne savais pas que...  
— Bon, le coupa Sam. On reprend tout à zéro.  
Ils soupirèrent et, au lieu de s'installer confortablement autour de la table pour le petit déjeuner, ils prirent chacun leur assiette pour faire des recherches en mangeant. Dean, qui n'avait pas d'ordinateur, prit celui de Mark et fit de même. Le sorcier se retrouva tout seul devant son assiette encore fumante.  
— Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
— Tu sers le café et tu te tais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, voici l'avant dernier chapitre. J'irai jusqu'au bout de l'histoire parce que je n'aime pas laisser certaines choses en suspend mais... bref, si par accident quelque passe par là...**

 **Merci et désolée à Aglae Smoak. Merci d'avoir laissé une review et désolée pour le caractère de mon personnage : j'ai eu beau la sermonner, c'est une véritable tête de mule ^^**

* * *

— Là, j'ai quelque chose, dit calmement Li.  
— Il y a un dieu, murmura Dean.  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait le nez collé à cet écran et commençait à avoir les muscles qui le démangeaient. Il ferma l'ordinateur et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de la chasseuse pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.  
— Éblouie-nous, demanda-t-il.  
— Vous risquez d'être un peu déçu, quand même, s'excusa-t-elle par avance.  
— T'inquiètes, tu le sauras si on est déçus, sourit-il.  
— Merci... je crois... hésita la chasseuse. Bon, j'ai trouvé dans ce conte qu'un chevalier avait un jour réussit à se débarrasser d'une guivre en la tuant avec un métal pauvre. En cherchant un peu, j'ai obtenu une liste de tous les métaux pauvres que voici... attendez, c'était là... euh... je l'avais...  
— C'est quelle langue, ce conte ? demanda Dean en désignant la page encore ouverte.  
— Hum... français. Là ! Voilà, nous avons : l'étain, le gallium, l'indium, le plomb, le thallium, l'aluminium, le polonium et le bismuth. Les six premiers ont une dureté inférieure ou égale à un virgule cinq Décanewton par millimètres carré, ce qui est trop peu pour obtenir une arme tranchante. Le polonium, lui, est un élément radioactif. C'est d'ailleurs le premier élément découvert par Pierre et Marie Curie, vous saviez ça ?  
Li leva la tête pour voir la réaction de ses collègues mais si l'air de Sam sembla intéressé, l'absence de réaction de Dean la renseigna sur l'étendue de sa culture. La réaction de Mark l'intéressait tellement peu qu'elle ne se soucia même pas de tourner la tête vers lui.  
— Bref... on va donc éviter de précipiter notre mort avec un matériau radioactivement mortel. Il ne nous reste donc plus que le bismuth mais là encore, il y a un problème. À l'état naturel, ce métal ne se trouve qu'à très petite dose. Le plus souvent, on trouve du bismuth cristallisé de synthèse.  
— Donc on a le choix entre un métal très rare qu'on ne trouve qu'à très petite dose à l'état naturel et son équivalent de synthèse qu'on trouve... où ? demanda Sam.  
— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on l'utilise dans la vie quotidienne, répondit-elle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on le trouve dans la plupart des musées naturels.  
— Okay, alors, le musée d'histoire naturelle de Stevens Point n'est qu'à deux heures de route, dit Sam après une recherche rapide sur son ordinateur.  
— Mais, si c'est du synthétique, tu crois que ça va quand même fonctionner ? s'enquit Li.  
— Si on ne le dit pas à la wyverne, elle ne le saura pas, répondit Dean en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Bon, on a maintenant un plan de bataille. Je vais faire un tour au musée. De votre côté, essayez de trouver la caverne dans laquelle se cache notre faux dragon.  
— On ira plus vite en faisant équipe, invita Mark en regardant Li.  
— T'abandonnes jamais, hein ? dit Dean avec une grimace écœurée. Bon, Roméo vient avec moi. Soyez sages, les enfants.  
L'aîné attrapa sa veste, les clefs de sa voiture et le sorcier par le col de sa chemise et ils disparurent.  
— Vu l'heure, la bête doit être en train de se baigner, dit Sam. Si tout se passe bien, on pourra l'avoir dans la nuit.

— Quand je pense à toutes ces heures perdues à cause de ce boulet, râla Li.  
D'un coup de machette, elle punit une branche passée trop près. Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et ils étaient partis à la recherche d'une caverne depuis plus d'une heure mais n'avaient encore rien trouvé de probant. Au mieux, un terrier abandonné et un renfoncement sous les arbres mais aucun de ces endroits ne pouvait abriter de wyverne.  
— Li ?  
Sam s'était arrêté au milieu du chemin et la regardait fouiller les fourrés.  
— Quoi ?  
— Je comprendrais que tu n'aies pas envie de répondre mais, ces derniers jours, je me suis demandé... quelle est ton histoire ? Je veux dire : qu'est-ce que tu as traversé pour être à ce point effrayée par... les hommes ? Et par les sorciers ?  
Li finit de débroussailler les branches qui lui bouchaient la vue et se pencha pour mieux voir au travers mais ne trouva rien. Elle fit quelques autres pas et reproduisit le même schéma : débroussaillage, coup d'œil rapide, passer au suivant s'il n'y a rien. Sam comprit qu'elle n'allait pas répondre et reprit les recherches de son côté. Il aurait essayé. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Le lac était assez grand pour que les recherches les occupent un à deux jours. Et encore faudrait-il qu'ils fassent l'impasse sur les repas et les heures de sommeil.  
— Tu sais...  
Il se retourna et vit que Li s'était arrêtée. Elle observait la surface du lac, calme à cette heure-ci car aucun vent ne venait le perturber.  
— … je suis désolée, avoua Li. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé.  
Sam la regarda de plus près. Aucune émotion ne venait trahir les traits de la jeune femme. Un mur d'indifférence semblait la retenir loin d'ici, pourtant ses yeux bouillaient d'émotions.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-il. Je comprends.  
Un blanc suivi. Sam pensait qu'elle rependrait les recherches mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas déclenché une autre réaction incontrôlable et s'inquiéta de savoir comment il pourrait la gérer.  
— Je te fais confiance, Sam, dit-elle simplement. Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. À la réflexion, je suppose que c'est parce que tu me fais penser à mon frère. Non pas que tu lui ressemble. C'est juste que tu... tu es un frère, c'est quelque chose que tu portes en toi.  
— Heum... j'imagine. Tu veux me parler de ton frère ?  
Li baissa la tête et émit un rire sans joie.  
— Non, souffla-t-elle. Non, merci. Mais, si tu veux...  
Elle ne poursuivit pas. Elle avait peur d'être trop franche, peur d'en dire trop. Peur de se dévoiler et d'en être blessée.  
— Dis-moi, l'invita Sam.  
Elle soupira silencieusement. La confiance qu'elle lui accordait fendilla le mur qu'elle dressait entre elle et le reste du monde.  
— La plupart du temps, lorsque je suis avec des gens, quand on me parle, qu'on me considère comme un être humain, j'arrive à me convaincre que je suis normale. J'arrive même à être de bonne humeur, à être bien, à oublier que j'ai un bagage plein de... d'amertume, de rancœur... de trucs morts à trimballer. La plupart du temps j'y arrive.  
Un silence suivi le début de sa confession et elle ferma les yeux.  
— Mais je finis toujours par me retrouver toute seule. Et c'est là que je me souviens. Que je perds toute l'illusion, toute la magie apportée par les autres êtres humains. Je me rends compte à quel point je ne vaux rien, quel monstre je suis. C'est dur de vivre ça chaque jour. Chaque jour est une bénédiction et une malédiction. Chaque jour... Pourtant, quand je ne vais pas bien, je pense à vous. A toi et à Dean. Je me souviens que vous existez et ça me console un peu. Tant que vous serez là, je sais qu'il y aura de l'espoir.  
Sam eut sourire crispé. Elle leur accordait peut-être un peu trop de crédit.  
— Tu nous idéalise un peu trop, je pense, dit-il.  
— Non. Vous êtes des chasseurs. Vous avez connu le meilleur. Et sûrement aussi le pire. Vous avez fait les pires choses qui puissent exister. Et si ce n'est pas encore arrivé, je suis convaincue que ça va venir. Mais vous y croyez encore. Vous croyez qu'il est possible de sauver le monde. Vous pensez que ça vaut encore le coup. Ça m'aide. En plus de ça, vous m'avez laissé ma chance, vous me considérez comme un être humain plutôt que comme une sorcière et ça, je ne sais pas comment vous en remercier. Même si je suis persuadée que je vais vous décevoir un jour... mais là n'est pas la question.  
Sam ne bougeait plus depuis le début de la confession de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
— Bref, finit-elle en riant brièvement. Je sais que c'est embarrassant, et que tu voudrais ne pas avoir posé la question. Sache que pour ma part, je me sais complètement pathétique et je vais certainement regretter de t'avoir ouvert... mon cœur, si j'ose dire, du coup, à partir de maintenant, on va faire comme si tu n'avais pas posé de question et que ce monologue n'avait pas eu lieu. Ce sera plus facile pour nous deux.  
Li reprit mouvement dans la seconde et débroussailla un autre talus. Sam l'observa un instant.  
— Je ne regrette pas d'avoir posé la question, dit Sam.  
Li le regarda, l'air un peu méfiant. Elle hésita un peu mais se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.  
— J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas te faire un câlin mais je peux t'assurer que tu auras eu ce que je peux faire de mieux aujourd'hui, lui avoua-t-elle.  
Ils se sourirent. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, ils reprirent leur travail.  
— Je suis quand même très en colère contre ce sorcier de seconde zone, râla à nouveau Li. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec mon aversion des sorciers, je t'assure. Ce type est un boulet.  
Comme elle ne recevait pas de réponse de Sam, elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait la tête tournée vers l'autre rive, les sourcils froncés, la mine inquiète. Elle sauta immédiatement sur la conclusion la plus évidente pour elle.  
— Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu penses que Mark n'est pas digne de confiance et que Dean est en danger ?  
Sam ne répondit pas de suite, hésitant sur ses propres sentiments. Li perdit très rapidement patience et commença à faire demi-tour.  
— Il faut y aller, dit-elle. Si tu penses que ce type n'est pas digne de confiance, il faut le neutraliser.  
— Non ! Li, du calme, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je n'ai pas totalement confiance, c'est vrai et je m'interroge. Mais crois-moi : Dean ne craint rien. Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul si Mark devenait une menace.  
Li le regarda, peu convaincue. Elle finit par soupirer de dépit et ils reprirent leurs recherches. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils trouvèrent enfin une caverne digne de ce nom. Ils en firent le tour mais Li ne trouva rien, hormis quelques traces de passages d'animaux. Elle rejoignit Sam qui était accroupi dans un coin de la grotte.  
— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Peut-être. J'ai des empreintes humaines ici. Et elles n'apparaissent pas à l'entrée de la caverne. On peut donc supposer que la wyverne y est entrée sous sa forme de dragon et a marché ici sous sa forme humaine.  
— Okay, on a donc son point de chute, maintenant.  
— Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça, dit Sam en se relevant.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Réfléchis, répondit-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se contenterait de n'avoir qu'un seul point de chute ? Elle se promène avec son trésor, elle n'a donc pas de raison de préférer un endroit à un autre. En plus de ça, les lieux des deux meurtres sont à des endroits diamétralement opposés du lac, ce qui laisse suggérer que notre monstre est du genre itinérant.  
Li prit quelques secondes pour méditer la question et finit par convenir que ça avait un sens.  
— On fait quoi, alors ? On continue à faire le tour en cherchant tous les trous à rats qui bordent le lac ?  
Sam pinça les lèvres.  
— C'est un peu l'idée, oui.

La nuit était tombée et Li et Sam revenaient doucement vers le chalet. Le chasseur avait tenu a appelé son frère pour lui dire où ils en étaient. Elle ne pouvait en entendre qu'une partie mais arrivait facilement à reconstituer la conversation complète.  
— On a trouvé quelques cavernes qui peuvent correspondre à des abris à wyverne mais avec la nuit qui est tombée, on ne peut plus faire de recherches efficaces.  
— Je comprends. De notre côté, la nuit est la bienvenue. Ça veut dire que le musée va fermer et qu'on va pouvoir aller se servir.  
— D'accord, rappelle-moi quand tu sors pour nous dire si tout s'est bien passé.  
— Okay, à toute.  
Sam raccrocha et rangea son téléphone.  
— Tu m'expliquais que tu avais des goûts assez hétéroclites concernant la musique avant de te réfugier dans ta conversation téléphonique, l'attaqua Li. Dis-m'en plus !  
Sam se gratta la tête, incertain.  
— En fait, je pense que j'en ai suffisamment parlé. Et je pense que c'est à ton tour de me parler de tes goûts musicaux.  
— Oh ben moi, ce n'est pas très original. Mes goûts changent assez régulièrement mais en ce moment, je suis plutôt guitare acoustique. J'ai même, avoua-t-elle, acheté une guitare. Elle m'aide à occuper mes petites soirées de solitude, dit-elle en riant.  
— J'aimerais bien entendre ce que tu fais, lui dit Sam.  
— Je ne suis pas sûre que tu apprécierais. Et puis, ma musique, c'est un peu comme mon histoire... je n'ai pas très envie de l'exposer pour le moment. Mais je te promets que tu auras un mini concert le jour où je me décoincerai.  
— Promis ? demanda-t-il.  
— Promis, menaça-t-elle.  
A ce moment, ils se figèrent. Ils avaient entendu un bruit un peu plus loin. Sur un signe de Sam, Li éteignit la lampe torche et ils approchèrent de la rive sans un bruit. Ils trouvèrent chacun un arbre derrière lequel se cacher et se penchèrent discrètement. Ils découvrirent une jeune fille, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille et étaient lâches. Elle portait une tenue plus proche de la guenille que de la robe mais qui mettaient en valeur ses formes rondes et pulpeuses. Elle trempait ses pieds nus dans le lac en s'étirant voluptueusement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ils virent qu'elle portait un rubis de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche autour du cou. La jeune fille finit de s'étirer et commença à retirer sa robe. A ce moment, ils se ré-abritèrent derrière leurs arbres respectifs. Un peu gênés, ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Sam parce que son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune fille en train de se déshabiller et Li parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Sam en train d'imaginer ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer. Finalement, Li retenta un coup d'œil et vit que la jeune fille avait délicatement posé sa guenille sur la rive. Par-dessus, elle avait déposé l'énorme rubis qui devait peser vraiment très lourd. L'œil de Li ne put cependant résister et elle put constater que le corps de la wyverne la rendait verte de jalousie. Elle retourna derrière son arbre car elle voyait Sam lui faire signe du coin de l'œil.  
Sam avait sorti son arme à feu. Li dégaina deux lames acérées et ils se regardèrent, indécis. L'hésitation du chasseur ne fut pas longue. Il finit par faire signe à Li de contourner par la gauche pendant qu'il prenait la droite. Alors qu'il allait mettre son plan à exécution, elle lui fit signe d'attendre. Elle passa la tête rapidement au-delà de son arbre avant de se rapprocher de Sam.  
— Il faudrait peut-être essayer de la séduire, murmura-t-elle.  
— Quoi ? mima Sam.  
Li s'approcha encore plus près.  
— D'après la légende, elle ne tue que les personnes qui en veulent à son rubis. Si jamais un homme s'approchait d'elle en ignorant le bijou et en tentant de la séduire, on aurait peut-être une chance de la tuer sous sa forme humaine, non ?  
— Tu me demandes de séduire un dragon ? demanda Sam pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.  
Li commença par mimer un peut-être mais finit par avouer que c'était bien ce qu'elle suggérait.  
— Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? s'enquit Sam.  
— Je te couvre, dit-elle en montrant ses couteaux. Et puis on pourra toujours courir.  
— Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Dean pour avoir des plans foireux comme ceux-là, marmonna-t-il.  
Sam prit une inspiration, rengaina son arme et se lança à la conquête de la belle wyverne. Dans un premier temps, la belle ne le remarqua pas mais lorsqu'il toussota, elle se retourna lentement et lui sourit. Ses yeux revenaient régulièrement sur la berge où elle avait posé son vêtement et son rubis mais ceux de Sam ne la quittaient pas. Il fallait dire que la belle n'avait de l'eau que jusqu'à la taille et qu'elle ne se cachait pas du tout. Un peu hésitant, Sam commença à lui parler. Il tenta l'habituel coup du "je ne vous avais jamais vue dans la région" mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de revenir sur ses pas. Au moment où l'eau n'allait plus cacher grand-chose de l'intimité de la jeune fille, Sam se détourna. Il s'était tourné de façon intelligente afin de tourner le dos au rubis et de ne pas laisser penser à la wyverne qu'il pouvait s'intéresser au bijou. Il poursuivit son monologue en lui suggérant de s'habiller un peu. À ces mots, la jeune fille sourit. Soudain, un craquement derrière les arbres se fit entendre. Li se maudit, elle avait voulu se rapprocher un peu de la scène mais n'avait pas vu la branche morte sur laquelle elle avait posé le pied. La wyverne la repéra directement.  
La suite s'enchaîna très vite. En moins d'une seconde, la bête avait rejoint ses vêtements et une masse immense faisait écran à la lune déjà timide. Sam et Li levèrent les yeux et virent qu'un immense dragon les surplombait. Ils eurent à peine le temps de dégainer leurs armes que la queue de l'animal s'abattit sur eux, accompagnée par l'obscurité accueillante de la perte de conscience.

Dean sortit du musée sans fermer la porte derrière lui. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir amené le sorcier. Non seulement il le trouvait inutile mais en plus, il passait son temps à râler.  
— Vraiment ? s'insurgea Mark. Vous ne m'avez emmené que pour fermer les portes derrière vous ? Je suis un sorcier. Et de haut niveau qui plus est. Vous auriez mieux fait de m'employer à vous aider à voler ce caillou.  
Dean l'ignora et sortit son téléphone en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Il jeta le morceau de bismuth dans le coffre et le regarda en attendant que son frère décroche. Le morceau n'était pas énorme mais ce serait bien suffisant pour ce qu'ils voulaient en faire. Dean fronça les sourcils. Sam ne répondit pas au téléphone et il tomba sur le répondeur. Il raccrocha sans laisser de message et tenta le numéro de Li. Là encore, personne ne lui répondit. Il jura et claqua le coffre de la voiture avant de se glisser derrière le volant.  
— Attendez, j'arrive, s'empressa Mark alors que Dean démarrait.  
— Grouille-toi, lui dit Dean. Quelque chose ne va pas.  
— De quoi ?  
— Mon frère ne répond pas au téléphone.  
— Et la psychopathe sexy ?  
Dean laissa passer un blanc exaspéré.  
— Non plus.  
— Ben mince. Je ne pensais pas que tous les deux... commença Mark.  
— Si tu termines ta phrase, je t'arrache la langue, dit tranquillement Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

L'Impala avait avalé les kilomètres deux fois plus vite qu'initialement prévu et Dean et Mark se trouvaient maintenant à parcourir les rives du lac en pleine nuit. Chacun d'eux avait une lampe de poche et fouillait rapidement son côté du chemin. Régulièrement, Dean élevait la voix et appelait tour à tour Sam et Li.  
— Ils n'auraient certainement pas disparu si j'étais resté avec eux, fit remarquer Mark.  
Dean l'ignora superbement, marquant son mépris.  
— Saaam ! cria-t-il pour la énième fois.  
Mark secoua la tête de dépit, sûr de lui. En reprenant ses recherches, sa lampe capta une couleur inhabituelle. Il s'approcha et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement. En s'approchant encore plus près, il découvrit Li. La jeune femme était inconsciente, la tête en sang, au bord du lac. Il se pencha sur elle et la secoua d'abord doucement mais, voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucun résultat, il secoua plus fort. La jeune femme gémit, s'agita un peu et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard ne semblait pas vouloir faire le point.  
— Hey, ça va aller, je vais vous aider, dit Mark.  
Il tendit la main dans le but de l'aider à se lever mais, dans la seconde qui suivie et sans comprendre comme il était arrivé là, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, la tête coincée en arrière, un genou lui bloquant la respiration et un couteau aiguisé lui chatouillant la carotide. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de cligner des yeux en gémissant. C'est ce moment que choisit Dean pour arriver.  
— Ho Li ! Du calme.  
La jeune femme lui jeta à peine un regard. Elle capta celui du sorcier à terre et se pencha sur son oreille.  
— La prochaine fois que tu me toucheras sera également la dernière fois que tu toucheras un être humain, susurra-t-elle.  
Mark n'osait pas déglutir tellement le tranchant de la lame semblait près de sa carotide mais finit par bafouiller qu'il avait compris et qu'il était désolé.  
— C'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu, plaisanta Dean.  
Li jeta un regard de mépris à sa proie et se releva. Elle fit quelques pas en direction du chasseur mais tituba, les jambes flageolantes. Portant la main à son crâne, elle se rendit compte qu'elle saignait.  
— Content de voir que tu tiens presque debout, entama Dean. Où est Sam ?  
Li cligna des yeux et se retourna.  
— On avait trouvé la wyverne, dit-elle. C'était l'heure du bain. Sam a réussi à l'approcher sans l'effrayer mais j'ai tout fait foirer. Quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est énervée et elle a pris sa forme de dragon pour nous attaquer. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir vu Sam se faire faucher par la queue de cette chose. Puis tout est devenu noir.  
En racontant son histoire, elle s'était approché d'un autre endroit de la rive et balayait les alentours avec sa lampe.  
— Sam était là, dit-t-elle. Je pense qu'il est encore en vie, sinon, on trouverait... des morceaux de lui un peu partout.  
— Parfait, ironisa Dean. Mon frère s'est encore trouvé une monstrueuse dulcinée.  
En voulant s'éloigner, Li sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et elle se retrouva assise sur la berge boueuse. Sa tête tournait et dansait la valse toute seule.  
— Vous savez, je peux vous aider, proposa Mark qui s'était partiellement remis de ses émotions.  
Malgré ses idées floues, Li réussit à lui adresser un regard assassin.  
— De quoi il s'agit ? s'enquit Dean.  
— D'un sort mineur, expliqua le sorcier, heureux qu'on lui prête une petite attention. Çe n'est pas grand-chose. Juste de quoi soulager la douleur et soigner des blessures mineures.  
Dean soupira et s'approcha de Li. D'abord réticente, elle se laissa finalement convaincre par l'aîné que Mark avait peut-être une petite utilité dans l'histoire, finalement. Le sortilège ne demandait pas de contact physique et il agissait rapidement. Li fut donc debout en un rien de temps. Elle n'était pas complètement remise mais elle pouvait au moins poursuivre la chasse à la wyverne.  
— Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille chercher Sam, annonça Dean. Où sont les cavernes que vous avez trouvées ?  
— Il y en a trois mais on n'a pas eu le temps d'explorer tout le tour du lac. Il est possible qu'elle ait choisit une caverne de l'autre côté.  
— Alors on n'a plus qu'à compter sur la chance, dit le chasseur. Allons d'abord à la plus proche.  
— Ne vous embêtez pas à me remercier, dit Mark dans leur dos.  
— La ferme, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils approchaient de l'entrée de la seconde grotte lorsque Li les arrêta silencieusement. Elle désigna le sol à Dean qui vit lui aussi les traces de sang.  
— Elles n'étaient pas là lorsqu'on est passés tout à l'heure, dit-elle.  
Dean comprit et sortit le morceau de bismuth qu'il avait taillé grossièrement. De son autre main, il pointa l'entrée de la grotte avec la lampe torche et avança avec précaution. Li passa une main sous sa veste ample et en sortit son plus grand poignard. Juste avant, elle avait frotté chacune de ses précieuses lames avec les chutes de bismuth laissées par Dean. Il y avait peu de chances que ça fasse une différence mais comme on disait chez elle "ça ne mange pas de pain". Elle s'engagea derrière le chasseur mais un raclement de gorge les fit se retourner. Mark avait l'air pâle et tremblant.  
— En fait, je devrais peut-être rester là, dit-il. Je n'ai pas d'arme, donc je ne vous serais pas vraiment d'une grande utilité.  
Aucun des deux chasseurs ne lui répondit. Ils lui tournèrent le dos et reprirent leur progression, laissant le sorcier derrière eux. A la lueur des deux lampes torche, ils parcoururent les premiers mètres en suivant les gouttes de sang. Finalement, ils arrivèrent près d'un mur contre lequel était adossé Sam, assommé. En se penchant plus près, Dean constata que son frère était blessé au bras et à la tête mais qu'il respirait encore. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit de respiration ne venant d'aucun d'eux. Dean et Li s'entre-regardèrent brièvement. Le chasseur fit signe à la chasseuse de s'occuper de son frère tandis qu'il irait voir où se trouvait la wyverne. Li acquiesça silencieusement et s'approcha de Sam.  
Rassuré sur le sort de son frère, Dean tendit l'oreille et se dirigea vers la respiration lourde. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, une odeur pestilentielle le faisait grimacer. Au détour d'un tunnel, il vit finalement un anneau de serpent onduler lentement au rythme de la respiration lourde. La bête avait trouvé un espace assez grand pour se rouler en boule. Assez large et haut de plafond, la grotte résonnait du ronflement pestilentiel.  
Malheureusement, la lumière apportée par le chasseur réveilla la bête et le serpent se dressa très haut au-dessus de sa tête, menaçant. Dean était trop loin pour attaquer avec la lame en bismuth. Il lâcha sa lampe, attrapa son revolver et tira. Trois fois. Le dragon réagit à peine et, se penchant un peu plus, il balaya le chasseur d'un coup de queue. Dean se retrouva propulsé contre un mur de la grotte. Son corps meurtri encaissa le choc tendit qu'il reprenait péniblement son souffle. Il entendait le corps du serpent géant se mouvoir un peu plus loin mais n'y voyait plus rien. Il tâtonna frénétiquement autour de lui et finit par attraper quelque chose de familier. Sa main reconnu l'objet avant son cerveau et un raie de lumière vint éclairer l'espace devant lui. Le monstre se dressait tout près, les anneaux de son corps respirant au rythme saccadé de son souffle, son œil rouge scintillant à la lumière de la torche, ses dents de sabre se dressant au-dessus de sa tête. Dean déglutit. La wyverne ouvrit la gueule encore plus grand et une petite boule de lumière se forma au fond de sa gorge, prenant de plus en plus de volume au fur et à mesure que le serpent géant se dressait. Soudain, la boule de lumière s'éteignit et un cri de rage retentit le long des parois de la grotte. Le regard de Dean accrocha un mouvement de l'autre côté et il vit que Li se dressait là. Elle avait déjà envoyé quatre de ses lames aiguisées lorsqu'il se mit en quête de son arme de bismuth. Chaque cri de la bête ponctuait une lame profondément enfoncée dans sa chaire. Au septième cri, Li poussa son propre cri.  
— Magne-toi Dean, je vais bientôt être à court !  
— J'y travaille, grogna-t-il.  
Au huitième cri de la bête, il repéra la lame irrégulière. Malheureusement, elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la queue qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il prit un peu d'élan et se lança. Un nouveau cri de la wyverne ponctua un mouvement brusque de sa queue et envoya valser le chasseur. C'était le neuvième, d'après ses comptes. Il ne savait pas combien Li portait de lames sur elle mais il pria pour que ce soit plus que ça. Il se redressa à nouveau, les jambes un peu chancelantes. Il sauta au même moment qu'un dixième cri faisait rage mais la chance finit par lui sourire et il empoigna enfin l'arme de bismuth. La wyverne émit un onzième cri de douleur.  
— Dean ! C'est le moment de devenir mon plus grand héro, cria Li, révélant par là-même le nombre de lames qu'elle avait sur elle.  
Elle reculait au fur et à mesure que la tête du serpent géant s'approchait d'elle et se retrouva vite acculée contre un mur. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir la gueule se refermer sur ses os, Li entendit un cri de l'autre côté de la caverne. Dean s'agitait et criait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour attirer l'attention de la bête. Le monstre se détourna de Li et rugit en direction de Dean. Le dragon se retourna complètement et prit un maximum d'élan. Il s'abattit soudain en avant, la gueule grande ouverte sur le chasseur.  
Li resta figée de terreur. Elle ne voyait que le dos du serpent. Dean était de l'autre côté de la pièce et la lumière chiche dégagée par sa lampe de poche ne lui permettait pas de voir correctement ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle entendit alors un cri venant du tréfonds de la bête mais ce cri-là avait une note de désespoir que n'avaient pas les précédents. Elle contourna la queue immense du serpent et vit à travers les dents du monstre que Dean était entièrement entré dans sa gueule. Il avait la tête baissée, les bras tendus au-dessus de lui et on pouvait facilement imaginer la lame de bismuth enfoncée dans le fond de la gorge de la wyverne. Cette dernière émit un dernier râle et partit en poussière dans une lumière éblouissante qui les étourdit.

Li émergea en toussant. La première inspiration consciente fut un supplice. Sa gorge était un désert aride et ses poumons la brûlaient de l'intérieur. Une nouvelle toux violente la secoua, empirant encore la douleur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que c'était pire. Tout n'était que noirceur et ses yeux se mirent à pleurer tous seuls. Une autre quinte de toux la secoua.  
— Dean, gémit-elle entre deux quintes.  
Ses yeux ne perçaient rien au travers de cet écran noir. Elle se concentra une minute afin de retrouver un sortilège pouvant lui servir. Elle finit par trouver quelque chose et marmonna en grimaçant, faisant un effort terrible pour endiguer une nouvelle quinte de toux qui gâcherait le sort. Une boule de lumière éphémère se suspendit au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle laissait libre cours à sa toux.  
— Dean ! cria-t-elle plus fort.  
Une toux identique à la sienne lui répondit. Guidée par la lumière et le son déchirant de cette toux, elle repéra le chasseur. Il était littéralement recouvert de poussière de wyverne et ne semblait pas en état de respirer convenablement. Faisant un énorme effort sur elle-même, elle se pencha sur lui et l'aida à se lever. Les premiers mètres furent difficiles car il s'appuyait lourdement sur elle mais il finit par se redresser et par marcher tout seul. Après quelques tournants, ils retrouvèrent le corps de Sam, toujours étourdi. Sans mot dire, ils l'attrapèrent chacun d'un côté et le soulevèrent pour le sortir de là. Ils s'effondrèrent tout deux lamentablement à la sortie de la caverne, terrassés par la toux.

Campée devant la baie vitrée du chalet, Li sirotait son café en admirant la vue. Le soleil se levait et allumait des étincelles sur la surface du lac. Elle ferma les yeux, éblouie par la lumière et la beauté du paysage. Soudain, une quinte de toux la fit se plier en deux. Tremblante, elle posa sa tasse sur la table pour ne pas la renverser et laissa libre cours à la toux. Elle reprenait son souffle lorsque Sam la rejoignit au salon.  
— Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.  
— Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Très bien, dit-elle. Il y a du café tout chaud si tu veux.  
Il disparut dans la cuisine et Li retourna à son spectacle. Il vint se camper devant la baie vitrée à côté d'elle.  
— Il est bon ton café, fit-il remarquer.  
— C'est pas difficile, rit-elle. Le café américain n'est que du jus de chaussette. Le vrai café doit être noir, pas marron.  
Sam rit mais ne releva pas et un silence tranquille s'installa.  
— J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier, entama-t-il. Sur la rive du lac.  
Li rougit à ce souvenir.  
— Oui, dit-elle. Et comme prévu, je regrette beaucoup ce que j'ai dit. Tu es donc invité à oublier ces quelques minutes de faiblesse qui nous éviterons des moments de malaise comme celui que nous vivons.  
Elle évita le regard de son ami tout au long de son discours et garda son regard vissé à la ligne d'horizon.  
— En vérité, je n'ai pas envie d'oublier ce que tu as dit. Mais si tu insistes, je peux le faire.  
Li cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et se demanda un instant ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Sa curiosité eu gain de cause sur son malaise, pourtant vaillant lutteur.  
— Et... tu voulais me dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
— Je suis très flatté que tu me vois comme un frère. La famille a une place importante pour moi. C'est même en haut de la liste des choses qui me tiennent à cœur donc je pense comprendre ce que tu ressens. Et... je dois bien avouer que j'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir une sœur comme toi.  
Li avait baissé la tête. Sam était assez grand et elle savait que, de cette façon, il ne risquait pas deviner ses pensées sur son visage. Il aurait pu y lire le soulagement de ne pas avoir été rejetée et la douleur provoquée par tous les souvenirs qu'il remontait.  
Elle resta immobile assez longtemps pour qu'il s'interroge et finisse par tenter une interaction. Doucement, il bascula sa jambe d'appui d'un côté et tamponna légèrement Li. Cette dernière émit un rire humide et laissa son poids l'entraîner à quelques pas de son ami.  
— 'lut, dit la voix de Dean derrière eux.  
Li et Sam se retournèrent.  
— Je vois que vous avez commencé la fête sans moi, dit-il en désignant les tasses à café. J'espère que vous m'en avez laissé.  
Il disparut quelques secondes à la cuisine et revint au salon pour s'installer à la table. Les deux autres le rejoignirent.  
— Des nouvelles de Mark ? s'enquit Dean.  
— Non. Pas de raison d'en avoir, répondit Sam.  
— Pourvu que ça dure, pria Li.  
— Tu exagères un peu, lui reprocha Sam. Il a quand même aidé un peu.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.  
— Tu as raison, mais je ne l'apprécie pas pour autant. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est un sorcier, se défendit-elle de suite. C'est juste que c'est un... couard et... un lourdaud... Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd !  
Dean avala une gorgée de café.  
— Je ne te cache pas qu'il m'a fait la même impression. Pour en revenir à la wyverne, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous l'avez trouvé en pleine baignade alors qu'elle était censée être en train de "traverser le ciel en battant bruyamment des ailes" ?  
— Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Sam. Je suppose que les pages du folklore extraites des archives de Mark ne sont que du folklore et qu'il faut prendre ces informations avec des pincettes. Les contes ne sont pas une science exacte, je suppose. La preuve, tu as pu tuer la wyverne avec un métal de synthèse.  
— Oui, à ce propos, n'allez pas répéter ça dans la caverne. Je n'ai pas envie que cette chose ressuscite d'offuscation.  
Li lâcha un rire qui finit en toux.  
— J'aimerais justement en profiter pour te remercier, glissa la chasseuse à Dean lorsqu'il apparut qu'elle survivrait à sa quinte de toux. Tu m'as sauvé la vie là-bas.  
— A ce propos, dit le chasseur en se levant, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Li regarda Sam mais ce dernier leva les bras en signe d'ignorance. Un instant plus tard, Dean revint de sa chambre et posait devant Li un objet d'apparence assez lourde, emmitouflé dans un tissu.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'est de regarder.  
Li pinça les lèvres et se lança, confiante. Un éclat de lumière rouge frappa son œil et elle resta bouche bée devant l'objet. Devant elle, posé sur la table du chalet, scintillant de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil levant, était posé le rubis de la wyverne. La jeune femme détacha son regard du bijou et regarda Dean sans comprendre.  
— Si, si, c'est pour toi, lui dit-il. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu m'as toi aussi sauvé la vie dans cette caverne. Tu as donc mérité une petite récompense.  
Le regard de Li brillait d'un reflet rouge et son sourire se fit plus large.  
— Mais ça me gêne, dit-elle. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, moi.  
— En fait, puisque tu en parles, il y a une autre raison à ce cadeau. On a pu constater avec Sam que tu n'es pas très douée dans l'art de l'escroquerie. Il est donc tout à fait normal qu'on t'aide un peu. Et puis de temps en temps, on pourra te demander un coup de main pour certaines affaires.  
Li regarda Dean et Sam tour à tour et explosa d'un rire qui se transforma en toux. Elle finit par se ressaisir, sous le regard amusé de ses amis.  
— Hé bien, merci, les garçons. C'est très... insultant et très gentil de votre part. Vraiment, vraiment insultant. Un peu comme lorsque mon chat me rapportait des souris, sous-entendant par là que je ne savais pas subvenir à mes besoins mais qu'il m'appréciait assez pour s'abaisser à me nourrir lui-même.  
Malgré son rire léger, ils virent la lueur au fond de ses yeux s'éteindre pendant un instant. Mais elle se reprit et leur adressa son plus large sourire charmeur.  
— Allons jusqu'au bout dans la pitié, messieurs et aidez-moi encore : où puis-je trouver un receleur assez riche pour m'acheter ce monstre rouge ?


End file.
